iCare About You
by Verdik
Summary: When carly doesn’t show up for school. Sam skips school to make sure her friend is alright, while dealing with the small tugs at her heartstrings. Could a girls night turn into something more? CarlyxSam fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Just for some fun.

Standard iCarly disclaimers apply. I do not own iCarly

* * *

This is getting ridiculous. Where the heck is she? 

I tapped my foot impatiently, leaning on my drab grey-blue locker. I swear they pick the most depressing colors on purpose. The bell to start first period was about to ring and Carly still hadn't come to her locker. Freddie had already left for class, he figured she was home sick. She had said that she wasn't feeling good last night when we were all hanging out at her place... Spencer even sent us home early so Carly could get some extra sleep... maybe Freddie's right. That would be a first.

"Ugh." I punched my locker when the bell finally rang. Not only was I going to be late to class, but Carly had never come to school and for the life of me I can't remember her missing a day of school. Normally she's the one getting me my assignments when I skip class... and that's a lot.

"On more time can't hurt."

* * *

I got to her apartment building about forty minuets later. It was kinda a long walk but I didn't really notice, I was too busy listening to my iPod and wondering if Carly was okay. She should have called or somethin' so I wouldn't worry. She should have figured that I would worry. I always worry about her, and she should know that I worry. Maybe it's the fact that she didn't call that worries me, because I know she would know that I would worry... I'm rambling.

When I finally got to her apartment door the door was locked so I knocked. When I didn't get an answer I picked the lock and let myself in. What are friends for? I didn't see anyone in the living room so I called out, "Carly? Spencer? Anyone home?"

I didn't get an answer, again, and I was starting to freak. Where the heck is Carly? I shut and locked the door behind me. After dropping off my backpack on the couch I made my way through the house to Carly's room. The door was shut, it seemed wrong because Carly always leaves it open. I knocked lightly, "Carly? You in there?"

I opened the door slowly, the light was off so it was pretty dim in there. Her walls are this weird shade of blue that makes it dark if the lights off, but are all happy and perky if they're on. I've always liked it in her room, perky walls or not. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. "Carly?"

The body under the comforter moved slightly. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket off of her head. She was fast asleep, I wasn't sure if it was a deep sleep though, her eyes and lips kept twitching. Her cheeks were flush, I put the back of my hand on her forehead. Gosh this girl is burning up.

"Sam?" Carly's eyes fluttered open, "You hand is so cold."

"Sorry." I started to pull my hand away, but she grabbed me by the wrist and held my hand to her cheek.

"It feels good." her eyes closed again and she started to breath deeper. Smirking I put my other hand on her exposed cheek.

"You're burning up girl." I didn't want her to fall back asleep until I figured out what was going on. "What do you got? The bubonic plague? Should I be worried?"

She giggled under my hands and opened her eyes again. "No, you dork. I just have a fever, or something. Spencer is out getting me some meds, and shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well you know, funny story," I took my hands off of her face and stood up, Carly scooted over to one side of the bed and I went to get in the bed next to her.

"Wait, take off your pants first."

"Huh?" I wasn't sure if I heard her right. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't know why either, that's normally how we sleep whenever I stay the night, I guess it was just because it was daytime.

"You heard me Sam, come on, I'm getting cold." Carly buried herself deeper into the blankets. Sighing loudly, I kicked off my chuck taylors and unzipped my cargo shorts.

"Do you want me to put on some pajama pants?" I asked kicking my shorts off of my ankle, I almost lost my balance and fell over.

"No you're fine." Carly shook her head and opened the covers for me, I jumped in quickly. "Cute boxers though."

"Cute is what I aim for." I pulled the comforter around me, covering my black and white plaid boxer shorts, and snuggled in next to my best friend. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess, I'm just so tired," the brunette yawned quietly, "and this fever is the only reason Spencer kept me from going to school."

"I was worried." I propped my head on my hand and rolled onto my side so I could face her, "I mean, I know it would take something serious to keep you from you favorite teacher, Miss Briggs."

"I'm pretty sure if I walked into her class today I would puke everywhere." Carly laughed quietly, it didn't seem like she had much energy, "Actually, I get that feeling every time I walk in there."

"Oh, projectile vomit." I smiled, "Very attractive."

"Can it Sam." Carly warned playfully.

"Make me Cupcake." I teased laughing, apparently Carly had enough of my attitude. She jumped me, going for one of my secret weaknesses. She tickled my ribs like nobodies business. As I went into a giggle fit she got a better position on me, laying across my lap and pinning my my left arm down and with only one arm i was basically defenseless. "Car- stop! Oh my go- please!"

I couldn't get out a sentence without giggling. I hate her for knowing I'm ticklish, but she's my best friend so I love it at the same time and in all honestly, I just love it when she touches me... is that weird?

She finally stopped tickling me and we both tried to catch our breath. I had a pretty good view from under her. Her face was flushed red, framed by her long rich brown hair. The struggle had knocked away some of the covers so I could see she was wearing a white tank top, baby blue panties, and that was basically it. I hate to admit it but it was pretty obvious she wasn't wearing a bra, I guess she never planed to go to school.

"Why did you skip school?" she asked quietly, still on top of me. I finally found her curious brown eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," I answered, "and I was afraid that if you weren't there I would get into trouble."

"You get into trouble even when I am there Sam." she laughed and slid off of me... sort of, she laid her head on my shoulder with one arm across my ribs.

"Well, then think of how worse it would be if you weren't there." I pulled the blanket back up to cover us. "I mean, I might have set the whole place on fire."

"I hope Freddie would be able to get out okay." she yawned closing her eyes, the tickle fight took a lot out of her.

"I'm pretty sure I would have duck taped him to a chair before I started the fire." I pushed a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. I felt her shiver on top of me, her ears are very sensitive.

Soon enough we were both fast asleep.

* * *

"Pssst Sam!"

I didn't know it was possible to whisper loudly. Then I met Spencer. I opened my eyes and found him crouched next to the Carly's bed. Carly, who was still sleeping on my shoulder, was still out like a light.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked not daring to speak over a real whisper. He pointed to a dark medication bottle on the night stand next to my head.

"Carly's medicine." he pointed to the bottle again, with enthusiasm, proud of himself for getting it for her, "Have her take it when she wakes up."

He gave me a thumbs up and slowly backed out of the room pretending he was a ninja or something, trouble was that he shut the door a little to un-ninja like. The noise startled Carly into consciousness. "Sam?"

"Yes Cupcake?" I asked with a smile. It was hard not to smile when she was pressed against my body. I think I was getting high off of her apple blossom shampoo. "Your brother dropped off your medicine."

"Oh..." Carly lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked around the room. I almost wish she hadn't because it gave me a too perfect view down her tank top. I tried to keep my eyes out of her cleavage, I could feel my body temperature rising, I squirmed slightly under the brunette. Even with a fever Carly could tell I was uncomfortable about something. "Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine, just a little hungry." I lied, when all else fails turn to food, "Spencer said for you to take the meds when you woke up."

She sighed and sat up on her side of the bed. I was surprised about how cold I felt after she left my side. I passed her the bottle and curled back up in the blankets. Carly read the label carefully, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was cute. Aw hell, she's cute.

"Is it poison?"

"I can't pronounce the name, but it's supposed to help with the whole fever thing." Carly opened the bottle and took a large drink of the liquid. She recapped the bottle and set it on the night stand on her side of the bed. "So you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yah sure, I'm up for anything."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I just had fun with this.

Standard iCarly disclaimers apply. I do not own iCarly

* * *

"Yah sure, I'm up for anything."

"Okay hold on I'll go an-"

"Hold your horses Princess!" Sam grabbed my arm to keep me from getting out of bed. "You're sick remember?"

I always hate getting sick. Actually, scratch that, I cant remember every being sick before and so far it wasn't that bad, normally Sam's the one that gets sick, but honestly I think she fakes it to get out of school. I remember Freddie caught a really bad case of the flu and we we're forced to film iCarly from his bedroom. It was really awkward because his mom kept interrupting... she's a little out there. But being sick right now was okay I guess... Sam was here to keep me company, at least.

"Sam, I can do it myself." I argued for the sake of arguing because Sam was already getting herself out of the bed. I put my hand on the part of my arm she had just released.

"Not happening Carls." she walked across the room to my TV and turned it on, opening the draw I kept all my movies in, she started shuffling through them, "What movie did you wanna see?"

I sighed loudly pretending I was mad, she just laughed at me and popped a DVD into the player. "Why did you ask me if you were just going to pick anyway?"

"Could it be because I already knew the answer?" Sam asked sarcastically flipping her hair to the side like she always did when she had an overdose of her own attitude. She stood on the other side of my bedroom waiting for the DVD to load, reading the back of a cover, and twirling a strand of golden blonde hair in between her fingers. She never does that in front of anyone but me. I think she's afraid Freddie would make fun of her if she played with her hair in front of him. It was just one of those mannerisms that only I get to see, when we're alone.

Like, how she calls me by pet names when it's just the two of us. I think Cupcake is my favorite... just because I know Sam loves food so much. That girl must have a metabolism of a humming bird, she's so skinny. But not a bad, anorexic-like skinny... but more like, an athletic skinny. She can sure push Freddie around fine.

I never did figure out why she hate him so much, she always just gives me a smart-mouth answer or ignores the fact that I was even talking. She can be so stubborn sometimes. I ask her every now and then to see if I can catch her off guard, "Why do you hate Freddie so much Sam?"

The blonde didn't even look up from the DVD case, "Same reason you breath air."

"I breath air to live Sam." I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile, it would only encourage her.

"Yep, sounds about right." she hit the play button on the DVD player and tossed me the remote, the title screen was to the movie Never Been Kissed, my favorite movie of all time... and the movie I wanted to sit down and watch since last weekend when I had to do a report for Miss Briggs instead. "Look, I'm heading to the kitchen to get some food, you need anything?"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting food for myself." I didn't know how she knew I wanted to see this movie, but I could tell by the smug look on her face that she new she was right. "You don't need to treat me like a baby."

"One hot chocolate coming right up," Sam smirked and walked to the door, "And I don't treat you like a baby, Carls, I treat you like a princess. Duh."

My stomach did flips as I watched her leave, and I don't think it had anything to do with being sick.

* * *

Sam came back in full food force, she handed me a mug of my favorite hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and whipped cream. She sat on the covers Indian style with a bag of chips in her lap and a ham sandwich in her hands. "Good movie huh?"

"How did you know I wanted to watch it?" I asked her after taking a sip of my hot chocolate, it was delicious, she always makes it just the way I like it.

"I can read minds remember?" she had her eyes glued to the screen, I knew for a fact she hated this movie, but I think she just wanted to make me happy while she was taking care of me.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." rolling my eyes, I shook my head and drank more hot chocolate.

About half an hour into the movie I realized that I didn't remember watching any of it. What? I looked over at Sam, she was still sitting on the covers and staring at the TV. The only thing missing was the sandwich, but I'm assuming that was gone in the first five minuets of its existence and she was working on the bag of chips.

Food was definitely one of her passions. Probably the biggest after causing as much mischief as possible with the less possible amount of punishment. I always give her a hard time about it but she knows I'm just trying to look out for her. I guess by keeping me company through this stupid fever is her way of returning the favor.

It's actually really cute. I glanced over at her again, she was finishing off the bag of chips. After eating the last handful she crumpled up the bag and tossed it across the room into the trash can next to my desk. I saw her smile and mouth 'three points' to herself. Her smile faded when she looked back at the TV, she totally hates this movie. She sighed quietly and drew her legs against her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her chin on her knees. Her legs are so gorgeous, just like her arms, strong and sleek. It was such a shame that she hid them under skater shorts, she'd looked better in a mini skirt then I do.

"You okay Carly?"

I snapped out of my internal monologue, "Huh?"...intelligent answer, I know, sometimes I even surprise myself. I guess I surprised Sam too because she looked worried.

"You feeling any better?" she crawled over to me and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. "I could cook an egg on your face Carls."

She's always thinking about food. "Thanks Sam."

"Come on," she started to get under the covers with me, "I think you need some more sleep. This movie sucks anyway."

"But I'm not tired." I protested, but I think I'm really just mad that she stopped touching me... for some reason...

"Can it Cupcake," she pulled me further into the covers with her, wrapping her arms around my waist so I couldn't get out if I tried... why would I though? I was laying on my back, head on my pillow with my best friend. "Just close your eyes and zonk out for once in you life."

"Sam..."

She didn't answer verbally, she just tightened her grip around my waist, one arm under my stomach and the other over my ribs... just under my...

"Carly?" Sam asked, I could hear the confusion in her voice, "You're not breathing..."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." I burst into laughter to hide my nerves, hopefully she wouldn't notice the blush I could feel.

"How do you forget to breathe?" she asked from beside me, "and I thought I was crazy."

"Hey, you're the mind reader, remember?" I closed my eyes and tried to find a way to sleep.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." Sam laughed mocking me.

I didn't answer her... probably because feeling her breath against my neck was driving me crazy... in a good way. Or is it a bad way? Oh wow I'm lost. Just sleep Carly, sleep. Stupid fever.

* * *

Going to sleep right then was one of those things that are 'easier said then done' or whatever. But I did it, how? I'm still not sure. And the next thing I knew I was waking up in an entirely different, amazingly awkward, scarily sensual, improbably innocent, peaceful sleeping position with that spunky blonde.

Sam was completely on top of me, her head resting on my chest, arms curled against my sides, one of her thighs had found it's way between mine and vice-versa. Her breathing was deep and rhythmic, every time she exhaled a warm burst of air spread over my bare collar bone and neck.

If I wasn't so comfortable I would have killed her for invading my personal space... I think... actually we've never really had personal space. We cuddle during movies, or after harsh breakups, or when her mom is giving her a hard time. But normally we sleep on our designated side of the bed if there isn't some great emotional drama going on in the world. Maybe it's because Sam's trying to take care of me during this stupid fever or something.

I am really glad she came over, I would have been miserable without her. Spencer's great but I don't think anyone can match up to Sam. I'm sure that wont stop Freddie from trying though.

"Sam, why do you hate Freddie?" I asked myself out loud. In her sleep the blonde grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'geek' and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam on the other hand didn't find waking up so funny. "Carly I told you to zonk out."

"I did!" I giggled at how cute she looked half asleep, "but I had a nightmare about Miss Briggs."

"Ugh, even her name is enough." she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the palm of her hand. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, the medicine worked great. Feel and see if I still have a fever." I was loving how she hadn't gotten off of me yet. I kinda wish we could stay like this all day. She pressed the back of her hand against my forehead and smiled.

"You're still really hot."

I felt my forehead for myself, my temperature was perfectly normal. "No I'm not you dork!"

She gave me a smirk, "I wasn't talking about your temperature."

* * *

I'm not sure this chapter was as good as the first, it's easier for me to write in Sam's POV, but I wanted to give them both a try. 


	3. Chapter 3

I never know what to take her seriously or not. I think it has something to do with her voice, well, when it doesn't remind you of nails on a chalk board it's so incredibly monotone that sarcasm can be completely wasted on you. And her boobs... I can't even describe it... they almost make me go gay.

But there she went, laughing at her own witty remark. I curse the day Sam was born. How dare she skip class and make me suffer through Miss Briggs by myself. But on the other hand, it is good to not have her around, always making fun of me, messing with my stuff, pushing me around, and acting like a Neanderthal. I don't know what Carly sees in her. I mean, she's not smart; she gets into more trouble than the Rugrats, and she nowhere near as pretty... as that girl.

She was standing in the door way, looking in skeptically. When Miss Briggs finally noticed her, the girl handed her a pink office slip. She was interesting to say the least. Stylish is another term that could define her...

Let's... start with her hair. It's mostly dark brown, soft curls with a few pale blue streaks accenting the left side of her lightly tanned face, falling to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a rock band tee shirt and ripped up jeans with too many belts than necessary. When my eyes made it back to her face, her brown eyes were looking right at mine.

"What?"

Crap.

"Nothing." I guess she caught me staring... but it's not like I was the only one. She looked at me like she wanted to say more but the look she was giving me was enough.

"Well class, we have a new student." Miss Briggs addressed the class without much enthusiasm. She was looking over the new girl with the rest of us, obviously not looking forward to such a 'free spirit' in her classroom. "Please introduce yourself."

The brunette rolled her eyes and flipped her bangs out of her face, "I'm Julia."

"Care to elaborate, Miss Perez?" Miss Briggs seemed to have already made up her mind about this new student. She was already giving her the look that she normally gives troublemakers like Sam.

"My name is Julia Perez." she spoke in an uninterested tone, "I moved to Seattle from Kalamazoo, Michigan... and whatever I can say won't dismiss the judgment you've already passed on me within the last two minutes so the whole thing is rather ridiculous."

The class didn't exactly know what to think. You could feel the awkward tension in the air, but she just stood there staring back at all of us. I looked over to Miss Briggs who was visually dreading the rest of the year with this new girl.

"Well... hopefully you'll come to enjoy it here in our lovely school." Miss Briggs pointed to the seat behind me, "You may sit there for the day, behind Mr. Benson, until we find you a permanent seat. I'm afraid its normal occupant is absent un-excused, quite a hooligan, that girl."

Julia walked down the aisle to the seat behind me, Sam's normal seat. She set her backpack on her desk. Maybe she didn't have a locker yet. I could hear a lot of the kids whispering around the classroom. I wanted to turn around and introduce myself, maybe makeup for staring at her when she was in front of the class, but I was kind of scared... I don't need another Sam in my life.

"Now now, class, let's get back to the lesson." Miss Briggs turned back to the white board and continued the lecture on urban literature in the nineteen thirties. I felt myself start to lull into the drone of her voice when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, could I hack a pen off of you?"

I turned around and, her hair was even more vibrant up close, I noticed the small silver stud in her lip. "Yah, sure. Hold on."

I went into my binder, I knew I had a pen in the bottom somewhere...

"So what's your name?" her voice was hushed, it looked like she knew how to keep under a teachers radar.

"Freddie, nice to meet you." I turned around, "Black or blue?"

"If I choose blue will you consider me racist?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not because the look on her face was so stern. She cracked a smile when I looked too scared to respond.

"Pen please." she held out her hand laughing softly and I placed a black pen in it, obviously my pen selection just didn't impress her. "Nice to meet you too."

"Sure." I turned back around. So maybe she wasn't so scary. She actually seemed kind of nice. Odd sense of humor though.

Class went on without another interruption, much to my disappointment. The last couple of minutes of class Miss Briggs assigned us our homework and we could either get started on it or socialize... but since because Carly and the Neanderthal that she hangs out with were both absent today I guess I should start those essay questions.

"Hey, here's your pen back."

I turned around and took my pen, she was sitting slouched in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look like she was excited to be the new girl.

"Thanks." I was feeling bold, "So why did you move here?"

She looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" Her voice was cold and it made me think carefully about my answer, I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Just trying to make conversation." I shrugged... that's the last time I'm ever going to be bold.

"My family needed a change, I guess." she started packing her notebook into her backpack as the bell started to ring.

* * *

This cafeteria has the worst food ever. I looked down at my tray of inedible goop. I was sitting at a table by myself, because I had been abandon by all my friends... and Jeremy was finishing up an Audio Video presentation for his history class. PowerPoint will never match up to a true AV tech's work.

"Hey Freddie, can I sit with you?"

I looked up to meet brown eyes and blue hair. Julia was standing on the other side of table holding her own blue tray of inedible material and a can of Pepsi Cola. "Yah sure."

She sat down opposite of me. I wish I didn't notice that a lot of people in the cafeteria were staring at us. "I hate being the new girl. You know?"

"Actually, no... I've lived here my whole life." I answered truthfully, "But I guess it would suck."

"It does." she opened her Pepsi, "So, I don't mean to be rude or anything but... do you normally sit alone?"

I felt myself blushing. "No, my friends are both absent today. Well one of them is sick, but I'm sure the other is just skipping."

"Skipping?" she took a sip of her soda, "You don't seem like the kind of guy that has friends that skip school."

"We're friends by association." I grumbled. She laughed at my answer, but she stopped when she started to look carefully at the food on her tray. "I wouldn't call any of that eatable."

"Yah, that's what I was thinking..." she pushed her tray aside and set her Pepsi in front of her.

"Normally I pack my lunch but I was running late today." I lied; I didn't want to tell her that my mom was sick, so she didn't pack it for me. "I think the only person I know that actually eats this stuff is Sam."

"The skipper?" Julia asked, she was looking around the lunch room at all the students.

"Yah how did you know?" I asked kind of surprised that she would guess that.

"You're Freddie from iCarly right?" the brunette asked.

"Yah I am, do you watch the show?" I asked, I could feel myself become more confident.

"Religiously." Julia said under her breath, she looked up from her pop. "It's Samantha, she would eat anything in front of her. And it doesn't surprise me that she's skipping either, spontaneous is like, her middle name."

"Wow, you kind of sound like you know her." I blinked, this girl is amazing. First standing up to Miss Briggs then becoming a psychic and analyzing Sam. She shrugged, her expression was unreadable.

"Maybe I'm just good at stereotyping people?" she offered not meeting my eyes.

"Do you know her? Or are you just a really big fan?"

"Oh, I'm a fan alright." Julia took the rest of her Pepsi in one drink and stood up. "Later."

I didn't really know what to think but I did get quite an uneasy feeling from noticing that the aluminum can she left behind was crushed and twisted in an almost foreboding manner.

* * *

"Finally out of here." I grumbled to myself after gathering the last piece of homework for Carly to make up. I really did hope she was feeling better than she did last night. I'm going to have to make sure Mother doesn't find out about her being sick or else I won't be able to go over in fear of catching 'a bug'. I was about to walk down the hallway to the closest exit when a streak of blue caught my eye.

It looked like she was finally getting settled into her locker. I decided I would try my best to be bold again after lunch went rather well for being so cryptic. She saw me walking up as I smiled trying to look friendly.

"Hey," great introduction, just be smooth. She smiled back, good sign.

"Hey Freddie," she put the books from her hand into the locker then went to her bag for more.

"How was your first day?" I tried to keep things light.

"Alright I guess," she shrugged, "It went better than expected."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too." She laughed quietly putting the last couple of school supplies in her locker and organizing everything accordingly. She noticed me watching her and laughed again, flipping her bangs self-consciously. "I'm a bit of a neat freak. I almost had a heart attack when I realized I didn't have a pen in my bag where it was supposed to be."

"Don't worry, I'm kind of OCD myself." I offered, "My computer desk needs to be just the way I like it or I can't edit any of the iCarly footage."

"I know what you mean. It's the same when I do homework" Julia frowned slightly, "Which, I got a bit more than I hoped for today."

"Not looking forward to tomorrow huh?"

"Actually…" she closed her locker, turned to me, and smiled. I was kind of put off by the sincerity of the smile. "It should prove very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

This project is just for fun. I've found some time on my hands so I'll be looking back into it.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

"Sam we gotta get dressed, Freddie is going to be over soon." Carly glanced up from the floor where she was painting her toenails. Sam was making herself busy watching TV flipping aimlessly through channels. She couldn't seem to find anything good on.

"Nah, we can just keep him in the living room and we'll stay here all day." Sam sighed.

"I really don't think we can do that Sam, knowing Freddie he'll bring me my homework so I won't get behind." Carly finished the last of her little piggy's and blew lightly on them.

"I like that color," Sam looked down from the bed. Carly was leaning against the side of the bed next to her nightstand, while her friend was just above her. As Sam leaned down for a closer look, a waft of apple blossom shampoo hit her and she almost lost her balance. "It's really pretty."

"Why thank you Sam." Carly smiled to herself. "But I'm serious we have to get ready for Freddie."

"Is that why you're painting your nails," Sam asked quietly, "For Freddie?"

Carly stopped blowing on her nails, and watched her toes wiggle around. She could feel Sam's eyes on the back of her head, but she didn't want to turn around. "No Sam, don't be stupid. You know I don't like him."

They both could feel it, this weird tension in the room between the two girls.

"I feel like there's an ostrich in the room." Sam exhaled turning her attention back to the TV.

"Sam I think you mean elephant." Carly laughed nervously, trying to ease her own tension. She still hadn't taken her eyes off her toes.

"I hate elephants."

"Yah, those darn elephants." The brunette stood up and crossed the room to her walk in closet disappearing from sight. Sam sighed to herself and reverted back to watching TV and twisting blonde curls around her finger.

"Did you think of any more ideas for the next iCarly?" Carly's voice floated into the room.

"How about we do the Incase Aliens Attack bit?" Sam called back flipping through channels outright refusing to put her pants back on.

"Freddie said we will have to work on the props this weekend to get it ready in time."

Sam thought this one out. "Then let's do them Friday, I'll spend the night so we can finish."

At this point Sam was not interested in anything on TV anymore, she just waited for Carly's answer. It felt like her life deepened on it. _'What the crap?'_

"Sure Sam," Carly walked out of her closet fully dressed, "I'll ask Spencer just to make sure."

"'Okay cool." Sam sighed.

"Now will you please put some pants on?" Carly shook her head and

"But I don't wanna…" Sam laughed.

"Do you want Freddie to see you in your boxers?" Carly raised an eyebrow and stole the remote out of Sam's hand. _"Not that I mind."_

"I don't want to see Freddie at all." Sam grumbled trying to snatch back the remote but Carly shut off the TV and set it on her nightstand.

"Be nice." Carly said warningly, and Sam didn't know why her words stung. _"Why does she protect that dork?"_

"Now get dressed and meet me downstairs, I'll warm up some ham." Carly smiled over her shoulder as she left the room. Sam's eye's followed closely.

* * *

I walked downstairs fully planning on warming up the ham for Sam. My grandma told me that food is the way to a man's heart. Maybe it's the same thing with Sam. Maybe she's just like a boy? Hungry all the time, wears boxers, like's punching things, gets into trouble all the time, feels protective of me, hates chick flicks, takes care of me when I'm sick, holds me close with strong arms…

I nearly tripped down the last flight of steps.

Sam is just like a boy to me.

That's what the elephant in the room was about. Sam… is like a boy to me. She's threatened by Freddie. I sat at the table feeling dizzy. Forget the stupid ham.

"_I was worried."_

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"_I treat you like a princess."_

"_I wasn't talking about your temperature."_

Her words flashed though my head, they could mean so many things… the hard part was that I didn't know what I wanted them to mean. I remember being so comfortable with her close to me. I remember enjoying the feeling of her on top of me, sleeping sound. I like Sam there…

I like Sam… like a boy.

"Hey Carly!" Freddie walked into the living room, I'm glad my back was towards him because I didn't know what the expression on my face looked like. I quickly got myself together and turned around. Thinking only of ham.

"Hey Freddie, how was school?" I asked putting on a smile while I went to the fridge. The cool air felt good on my face. Ham, where's the ham?

"It was alright, besides being alone the whole time." Freddie said, with a slight attitude I barely caught on to. "Were you home sick?"

"Yah, sorry Freddie," I found the ham and began fixing Sam a plate. "I had a fever and Spencer kept me home."

"It's okay I figured as much. Sam was gone too," Freddie sat on the other side of the island.

"She's upstairs." I said before I thought about it. "_In my room, without pants on. I am not freaking out."_

"I figured that too Carly." Freddie laughed.

"You did?" I asked too quickly. Freddie looked at me concerned.

"Are you feeling any better Carly? You seem a little out of it." I saw his eyes study my face, but I would only look at the microwave.

"She's fine Fredward," Sam came downstairs, fully dressed to my relief. I couldn't help but see the look of resentment she sent to him.

"Sam." I said in a warning tone. I can't deal with her being like that right now. I just can't.

"Carly." Sam said back mocking me. Nothing seemed to be wrong in her head, besides Freddie being in the room. And honestly I was glad, I need some Freddie time. I need to get my head straight. _Straight?_ Nice choice of words there Carly. "I smell ham."

She ran over to the microwave and looked though the window smiling. Her smile. The one she only gives ham and… me. That smile is the most genuine smile I've ever seen.

The Ham Smile.

"There's a new student in the school." Freddie said, logging in to my computer. "She's in Mrs. Briggs' class with us."

"Fresh meat." Sam grinned, I couldn't tell if she was talking about the food she was taking out of the microwave or the new student.

"What's her name?" I asked, going to his side of the island to watch Freddie look up our latest iCarly ratings. Sam sat across from us, starting on the sweet meat.

"Julia," Freddie said not looking up form the website, "Julia Perez."

Two things happened right then. Sam stopped eating and put down her fork. I watched her curiously, swallow the food hard. She looked at Freddie. "Where did she move here from?"

"I can't remember," Freddie shrugged, "Michigan or something. She's really nice after you talk to her for a bit."

Sam never picked up her fork. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam flinched like she just remembered where she was. She glanced around and then met my eyes. They looked lost, "Yah Carls, I gotta go though. I don't feel so good, maybe I caught your bug."

Freddie and I watched her get up and walk across the living room. "You want Spencer to take you home?"

"No I'm good, see you tomorrow. You're going to school right?" she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her backpack. Finally she turned and looked at me. I nodded at her question. "I guess I'll be there."

I watched her turn and leave. Freddie and I looked at each other, then at the uneaten ham.


End file.
